At the Lakeside Where I told your mother
by FuzeFiend
Summary: This is a cute look back on a Ron and Hermione moment. Ron is explaining the story to his kids of how he confessed his undying love for her. Later, the two go back to bed together and go over the other more private moments of their time at the lake....
1. Chapter 1: She's no Lavender

Hello! I have come up with this as a way to express my big passion for the Ron and Hermione paring. HOWEVER I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS! J.K ROWLING OWNS THEM ALL!

Ronald Wealsey sat his children in front of the fire with his wife. Hermione. All four children were very egear to hear how their dad confessed his love to their mother. "Allright daddy!" said their daughter Rose, "please tell!" Ron laughed pulling Hermione closer. "Well ok. This will be a very good story right dear?"said Ron winking to their mother. Hermione blushed, "Just be careful Honey." she said. Thats when Ron started telling the story.

Hermione sat there alone by the lake reading a book silently. The wind blew the young 16 year old witch's light brown bushy hair, as she paid close attention to the text before her. The book cover had read "Lockhart's loss of mind, and other questionable moments in wizard history." She had always been very fond of the man, and was extremely shocked when discovering he had his memory modified.

However, little did Hermione know that not too far away approached one of her close friends, Ronald Weasley. He was determined to see her alone after such a mess with Lavender in the past. He wanted to put that aside. He had grown sick of her quite quickly. Well, quicker than he had thought he would. Now just the mere call of, "Won Won," made him want to puke. This was, as many knew, the pathetic nickname given to Ron by Lavender Brown.

He brushed his ginger hair from his deep blue eyes as he had finally reached Hermione. "Hello, Hermione how are you?" he said Ron looking to her now as she read. She didn't look up right away. Ron had to repeat himself. "Hello?" He was worried she was angry with him; or maybe, she was just so into her book she didn't answer. She finally looked up to him with her deep brown eyes. The eyes, which had secretly mesmerized Ron for so long. "Hello Ron." She stated simply brushing some hair from her eyes. Ron smiled, "hello!"

She then looked back down skimming to the index questioning, "now where is Lavender?" Ron blushed looking down a bit. "Not here…" he replied. She looked up suddenly, "and why is that?"

"Well..." Said Ron quietly flustered.

"Well…" said Hermione just making it harder for him.

"I know your hurt… that I was hanging around Lavender." Said Ron suddenly.

Hermione looked up to him. Her face suddenly turned beat red. Ron got the idea he had said the wrong thing. "What!" she cried jumping up leaving her belongings on the ground. Her book carelessly dropped to the ground. That was a sign to Ron, she really was pretty mad.

Hey! How did you like the first chapter!? Please comment! Thank you! I may update this one pretty soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Do you love me too?

Hello! Chapter 2 is up! Hope you like it!!

Ron looked at her deeply in the eyes, as she glared back with a very strong anger. "Look I didn't mean to offend you, I could just tell it was true and… well… yeah… sorry…" Ron trailed off.

"Ronald Weasley!" she yelled at him blushing, "how dare you believe I was jealous!! I was nothing of the sort! You are just a denial, big headed, person that is so sure of himself." Ron glared at her suddenly. "Oh yeah Hermione, and you don't act like you are the smartest witch ever! If there is one person who is big headed, I think we all know who that is!" Ron rebelled.

Hermione continued to glare, picked up her things, stomped on his foot, and spun away to leave. Ron wouldn't let her. He was messing everything up. He grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Ronald let go!" she cried glaring back at him. He shook his head pulling her towards him. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I need to talk with you!" he said trying to mend the fight they just had. She tried to break free but Ron kept hold of her arm waiting for her to calm down.

Slowly, she did calm down and then when she was almost completely calm, Ron said, "Lavender… I'm over her…" Hermione looked to him bitterly and then said, "oh well lets tell the post!" in a sarcastic way. "No, Hermione… you don't understand… I like someone else now…" said Ron quietly. She looked to him still not understanding completely. "Oh well good for that girl… she will be real lucky… hopefully she can help you hold up your big head."

Ron blushed then suddenly pulled her forward towards him, "'mione… I love you." Hermione blushed bright red as he hugged her. "Ronald… I-I…" she trailed off amazed with this. He hugged her gently resting his head on her own. "Do you love me too?" he asked, as the only thing that could be heard was the hooting of owls.

Hey! How did you like this chapter!? Thanks for reading! I should start updating other stories besides this one too! I'm sorry about that!


End file.
